


apricate

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domesticity, M/M, Married Life, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: He's been away for a month and a half. He's determined to make it home to surprise Noct on his birthday.ie married husbands missing each other and reuniting and being disgustingly sappy and in love and oh yeah it's noctis's birthday too





	apricate

“Mr. Caelum-Scientia–!”

Ignis puffed out a sharp breath, waving in greeting and dismissal both. “No time, Amicus! We’ll reconvene later!” He didn’t stop, lungs screaming and legs aching for him to _rest_ , after all of the past five and a half weeks and running straight from the car to the Citadel itself. But as he’d said, later. There was _no time,_ and he had roughly… he glanced at the watch… two-hundred seconds, give or take, before this was all for naught. He should have taken into account traffic within the city, but after so long away from Insomnia, he’d started to forget the sheer amount of it even at this time of night–

He rounded the corner, and slammed straight into someone.

“Shiva’s _tits–_ Ignis?”

“Gladio!” He stepped back, sweeping his hair out of his face. “So sorry, been in a bit of a hurry–”

“You’re finally back– wait, you’re not even supposed to _be_ back yet,” Gladio said, and then looked at him, _really_ looked, narrowing his eyes like he was calling out Ignis on something he really ought not to have done.

It only made Ignis smile sheepishly, as he shifted the bundle of flowers behind his back. “In a bit of a rush, Gladio… talk later?”

Gladio snorted softly, glancing at his watch. “You are cutting it _damn_ close, Iggy. Come back early for his birthday, don’t wanna be late for it.”

“I won’t.” His smile widened as Gladio shoved him a step forward, and then he took to moving again. “It’s still the thirtieth for two whole minutes!” he called over his shoulder, and chuckled when Gladio laughed from behind him.

No, he hadn’t _meant_ to cut it so close. He had intended to be back for dinner with Noct, at the very least, but if he could catch him before midnight, he could at least say that he had, rightfully, been there to celebrate his husband’s birthday. It had been terrible enough to go the entire day without once wishing him well, but the surprise was altogether nearing completion. As silly as it was, he supposed, he had wanted to wait to give him his birthday greeting until he could do it in person.

The elevator was excruciating, and then he was sprinting the last hallway to their room, familiar pathways beneath his feet and the comfort of _home_ around him. For the first time in almost a month and a half, he’d be able to sleep in his own bed– in his own bed, with _Noct,_ even. As irresponsible a thought it may be, Ignis hoped he wasn’t sent on any extended diplomatic missions any time soon.

He nearly skidded to a standstill in front of their closed door. Resituated the flowers he’d bought and smoothed his hand down his jacket, still in formal wear from the day’s events out of town. Then, took a breath to hopefully steady his heart rate from the run and pushed open the door.

Noct, curled over the desk as he was, always so taken in with all of his work as king these days, snapped upright, eyebrows furrowed and lips parting to give a chastisement for the disruption, no doubt–

– and then his expression turned to one of surprise, mild shock in itself, blue eyes going momentarily wide as he took in Ignis in the doorway, probably still ruffled but _definitely_ there before midnight–

“Ignis…”

 _Gods._ A month and a half. Ignis thought he was staring as much as Noct was. He shook himself, mentally, and put on an easy smile. Pretended like he was unaffected, like he hadn’t just shown up out of the blue. “Happy birthday, Noct.”

“Ignis…!” Noctis scrambled away from the desk, and Ignis had just enough time to quickly deposit the bouquet of flowers onto the dresser top before his king all but nearly launched himself at him, throwing his arms around him, and Ignis had to half _catch_ him so that they could both stay on their feet. “You’re not meant to be home until next week!” he gasped, burying his face into Ignis’s neck.

“My apologies.” He latched a hand at his hip, fingers fisting into silk pajamas and slipping into the soft strands of shower damp hair. “Should I leave and come back then?”

“No!” Noct pulled back, and took Ignis’s face in his hands to kiss him.

It was a little unfair, Ignis thought, that it was _Noctis’s_ birthday and _he_ was the one being showered in affection already. And yet? He couldn’t bring himself to mind terribly much.

“Oh my God–”

Ignis laughed, warm and effortless. _Home._ He truly was home. Noctis’s lips were home, and his arms around him, the way he trembled ever so slightly and held onto him like he wouldn’t let him go, either. “Happy birthday, Noct,” he repeated, murmuring the sentiment against his king’s lips. “You didn’t think I forgot?”

“No… maybe… you said you were _busy–_ you should have told me you were coming home!” he exclaimed, pulling back to slap his forearm playfully.

“And ruin the surprise?” Ignis raised his eyebrows. “Perish the thought.” He plucked the flowers from the dresser and held them out to him. “I don’t have much to offer, but I wanted to be here, at the very least.”

“Gods–” Noct laughed, stepping back to take the flowers in one hand. The other had tangled with Ignis’s, and still hadn’t let go. “This is ridiculous, Specs.”

“The best kind of ridiculous, I hope.”

“Of _course.”_ He was still laughing, trying to shove his hair out of his face while holding onto the flowers and Ignis’s hand. “Like, the last thirty seconds of my birthday, even… _jeez.”_

His legs ached, and his chest, and any part of his body that was needing to be in bed at a regular time and resting after running all the way to the royal chambers, but it wasn’t quite as much as how much his face hurt for _smiling._ He raised a hand, smoothing his husband’s hair out of his eyes. “You never did tell me what you wanted for your birthday, Majesty,” he said, leaning in to kiss at his ear.

“Like you don’t _know_ ,” Noct retorted, and all but pulled him to the bed.

Ignis laughed and stumbled after him, all clumsiness and glee.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to beloved prince/king who we (and Ignis) loves dearly!!!!! 
> 
> I love some older Ignocts and I love some domesticity, and the idea of them hardly spending any time apart since Verse 2's Crystal escapade that six weeks makes Noct basically just throw himself at Ignis and get super emotional. and the idea of Ignis straight up sprinting through the Citadel to get to his husband on his birthday dammit someone draw these blessed boys


End file.
